It May Not Be You
by anime-patriot
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome woke up in each others arms after a night of partying. Kagome and Kouga had a fling a few days before that. It wasn't that big of a deal but now, Kagome's pregnant and she's torn about what she should do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm back onto this story~ I'm determined to finish it. Except there's going to be some changes, I'm going to be revising the chapters so it'd be smart to re-read them so you won't be lost. A few chapters will only have a few words that are different and others will have extra scenes added. But it's your prerogative. Anywho, hope you enjoy and thank you everyone who has been so patient!**

**R&R if you would like. ^_^**

****

**

* * *

**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking hard, twice; she was naked and twisted in the cool sheets. She felt someone's arm draped over her body, but she couldn't focus on that at the moment because her head was throbbing.

She felt as if every single noise was amplified a hundred times; from the birds chirping away outside to the sound of a car that happened to be driving down the street. She turned on her side and her eyes. They widened as she came face to face with the person who was obviously her last night's lover.

"Oh no…What've I done? What _did_ I do?" She said looking at Inuyasha who lay there asleep next to her. Inuyasha cracked open an eye, "Hm?" His eyes widened more than Kagome's (if that was possible). "Oh crap" he said as they both quickly jumped out of bed, each to an opposite side, quickly covering themselves trying to hurriedly get dressed, which was difficult considering that their clothes were strewn across the room.

"Inuyasha! What the hell!" Kagome yelled at him. "Hey, don't yell at me, woman! I'm just as shocked and confused as you are! I already have a headache screaming isn't going to make it better!" He practically yelled back. "So do I, but just because I have a throbbing headache doesn't mean I'm not angry!" she said in response.

Kagome managed to find her underwear and slip them on and continued looking for her shirt, at the moment she didn't care too much about a bra, just as long as she was covered. "I don't remember anything from last night, what happened?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was an idiot, "We drank tea…What do you think happened?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Fuck you, Inuyasha, and at LEAST tell me that we used protection…" Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head, "I don't think we did. My scent is heavy on you. Well it's okay; you're on the pill aren't you?" He asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip and shook her head, "No…" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kagome! You know how easy it is for demons to get, half or not, to get humans pregnant…Fuck."

Kagome looked even more worried and angry, "Yeah because I just knew that we'd be having sex! Look this doesn't mean I'm going to be knocked up, okay?"

Kagome's cell-phone then began going off, she found her shirt and slipped it on and answered the phone after checking the caller ID and seeing that it was Sango.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself managing to find the rest of his clothes.

"Sango?" Kagome said. _"Kagome! Finally! I've been tried to reach you all night last night. Where did you disappear to? Miroku and I were worried that you went off with Kouga. And we still can't get a hold of Inuyasha."_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "I think I know where he is. Sango…I'll call you back okay because I have something that you're going to want to know."

Kagome hung up without waiting for Sango's response. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed after hearing Sango, thanks to his sensitive hearing, "You're telling her our business, which she would find out about anyway…but you're with Kouga? That flea-bitten mongrel?" Inuyasha growled.

"One, I'm best friends with her. Two, I'm not with Kouga. Three, even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business. But since you are so nosy, what Kouga and I had was a very brief fling. Nothing serious."

"So you've slept with him…" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, but only once." She said back, crossing her arms.

"Wow, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't _'wow'_ me. We've known each other for a long time and it just happened, alright?" She said looking around for her jeans.

"How long ago?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, still angry.

"A few days ago…maybe two or three." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Christ…" Inuyasha then threw his jacket on and began looking around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Looking for a condom, just in case I'm wrong. After-all I did just sleep with one of my best friends. I want the chances of you being knocked up to be out the window."

Kagome shook her head, "Good point, though it's very unlikely Inuyasha. My "luck" isn't that good." Kagome rubbed her neck and felt a small wound, wincing as she touched it. "Inuyasha did you bite me?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked very panicked, "What…is it on your - oh no. Dammit!" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "What? What is it?" "Kagome it's almost on the **back of your neck. I mated with you."

* * *

**Alright that's the revision of Chapter 1 everyone. Every chapter from this point forward is going to be revised as well. I'm getting back into this story. Thanks to the help of ****a friend I have made on .**

****The bite is on the side of her neck but more towards the back, if you get what I'm saying. If not just send me a PM and I'll explain it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the Chapter 2 Revision.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha other than the movies I bought, as well as the manga and a few episodes. Oh and all my stories.**

**

* * *

**

"…That means…I mated with you."

Kagome's eyes widened; she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What? Inuyasha, how could you? Does this mean that…somehow your demon "seed" will take hold?" Kagome looked worried as well as upset and angry.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, "Yeah, like I really planned this. And no not necessarily. It just means that technically my demon side has claimed you as it's…property sort of speak…and that I'm only going to be attracted to you. Basically you've inadvertently become my life partner."

Kagome stayed quiet trying to take in all of what Inuyasha was telling her, "Is there anyway to undo this? I'm not familiar with demon customs."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking guilty, "Unless one of us dies." Kagome plopped down on the bed, still in shock and she ran her hand through her hair, "What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged, trying to figure something out, as well as suppressing his urges. Inuyasha heard a few knocks at the door, "You're expecting company?" He asked. Kagome was unresponsive, now lying down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hrm…" Inuyasha walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the door.

Inuyasha covered his nose as he opened the door looking at Kouga, "You smell like shit. What do you want mongrel?"

Kagome had come out of the room and saw Kouga at the door, "Oh god, stop digging at each other. What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Careful, puppy. Hey Kagome, can we talk in private?" Kouga growled at Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kagome.

Kagome sighed in frustration at the two's bickering and nodded once to Kouga stepping outside with him after shooting Inuyasha a look silently telling him to not have a stroke while waiting. Kouga pulled Kagome close to the street where the cars were passing so it'd be harder for Inuyasha to ease-drop.

"Kagome, I've been thinking. I want to be with you, a lot. Like in a stable and steady relationship." Kouga said as he gently moved a few stray strands of Kagome's hair from her face, "Whataya say?"

Kagome was getting a headache; everything was happening so fast and all at once. "Kouga…I-I can't. Me and you, we just would not work…I'm sorry but I just can't."

Kouga's eyes darkened, "I know why…You're with that mutt."

Kagome shook her head, "No, Kouga, I'm not. Inuyasha and I are just friends. You know that."

Kouga looked even angrier, "Why are you lying? His mark on your neck is proof." He growled out. Kagome put her hand on her neck, "Kouga this just isn't the time. This was an accident. So were you and I. We're just too different and I'm really stressed. I'm sorry but that's how it is and how it's going to be."

Kagome then turned and hurried back inside her apartment, not looking back even as Kouga let out a growl of rage.

Inuyasha was sitting down in the living room, "Finally...So, what are we going to do?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I don't know…honestly I just want to pretend like it never happened, but obviously it did happen and we can't pretend."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, placing his hands on her shoulders gently and looking her straight in the eyes, "Look even if I did "claim you as mine," you can do what you want to when you want to. I'm not going to lie, I'll still have a strong desire for you and my demon side will get angry but I can control it.

Kagome sighed, "We'll figure it out. Anyway we should tell Miroku and Sango; after all they are our best friends and will find out soon enough anyway."

**-At A Coffee Shop-**

"Oh. My. God!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's about time you two got it on!" Miroku said with a smirk, earning a smack across the back of his head from Sango and glares from all three of his friends, "OW! I'm only saying the truth!"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Miroku what are you talking about?"

"What do you think?" He said in a sarcastic manner, "Ever since high school you two have had this secret want for each other that everyone except you two knows about."

Inuyasha wanted to strangle Miroku and Kagome nearly blushed but rolled her eyes instead, "The point is…I'm his "mate" and there is nothing we can do about it." Kagome said, changing the subject.

"You two will figure something out." Sango said taking a sip of her coffee trying to give Kagome some reassurance.

Kagome sighed softly, "We sure hope so." And the group continued drinking their coffee and changed the subject to something more comical and just all around not about Kagome and Inuyasha's situation.

**-Back At Kagome's Apartment-**

Inuyasha plopped down on her couch again. Kagome looked over at him, "Aren't you going to go home?" Inuyasha looked back at her, "I would but…I don't want to. I want to make sure that you're okay, in case Kouga shows up or something, ya know?"

Kagome only looked at him, "Inuyasha, I'm fine, okay? Go home. I understand that it's your other half's instinct but still."

Inuyasha looked at the door almost getting up but seemed as if something was holding him down and he shook his head, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Kagome sighed and quietly thought to herself, _'Jeez, he wasn't kidding.' _

"Fine," she said aloud. Inuyasha felt the burning desire of his demon side; it wanted Kagome…and badly.

* * *

**There you all go, that was the 2****nd**** Chapter~ Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the revision of Chapter 3.**

**Read and review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. If I did it'd probably go on forever. Well not really but yeah all I own is this story.**

**Warning: Sex scene was longer than it was supposed to be. Sorry for that guys if you don't want to read the sex just skip to the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha felt the burning desire of his demon side; it wanted Kagome…and badly.

He quickly rose from his seat on the couch, unable to hold back his urges as he had earlier thought he would be able to. He quickly grabbed Kagome's hips and pressing her against the wall as he leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

"Inuyasha, what are-" Kagome gasped as his lips made contact with her skin and he began gently nipping and sucking, "Inuyasha! Stop that!" She said pulling down hard on one of his ears.

"Agh! Why?" He asked as he lifted his head up, rubbing his ear.

"Because, we shouldn't do this. We're friends. That's all." She said while trying to pull his other hand off her hip. "So you can have a fling with Kouga but not with your mate." Inuyasha said with a stolid face.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Inuyasha, you said yourself we don't technically have to be mates, snap out of it."

Inuyasha looked at her for a few more seconds which seemed like an eternity. He nodded and stepped back, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to." "Its okay, Inuyasha, I understand." She said, fixing her shirt.

"Can I at least have one last kiss? It might calm my other half down." Kagome was reluctant but nodded letting Inuyasha lean in. He placed his hands back on her hips, smirking inwardly to himself and he ran his lips along her jaw line, kissing it lightly.

He made his way up to her lips, and pressed his to hers as he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt and softly trailing and caressing her back. Kagome found herself relaxing into the kiss although every ounce of her conscience told her to break it.

Inuyasha tenderly nipped at her bottom lip, gradually running the tip of his tongue over her lips, silently asking for entrance.

Kagome then snapped out of her daze and tried to break the kiss, "Ah…Inu I-" But she was cut off as Inuyasha seized the opportunity to slyly slip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome tried to break away to say something but was only muffled, and Inuyasha wasn't letting her go.

After a few seconds Kagome began to kiss back, figuring he'd stop soon enough. Inuyasha pressed her against the wall more as he smoothly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she felt her face become hot, and felt herself become more aroused as he pressed his hips more into hers. Inuyasha ran one of his hands up her sides to her chest, lightly cupping her left breast.

Kagome gasped and was able to break the kiss, "Okay, okay, you got your kiss. Now put me down." Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't want to," Kagome let out a soft sigh, "Inuyasha, this isn't you. It's your instinct to want to be with your…"mate.""

Inuyasha shook his head again, "No; I really want to be with you." Before Kagome could say anything in response, Inuyasha slowly started to grind their hips together.

Kagome bit down on her lower lip, "Ah…Yasha…St-stop that!" Inuyasha reached down between them undoing his pants and lightly stroking the outside of her panties. _'Thank goodness she has a skirt.'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, "Inuyasha, no…we can't. We're just friends okay? I can't do this." She said as she tried to pull his arm back, but it was a fruitless effort. Inuyasha moved her panties aside gently and slipped a finger inside her, not surprised to find her wet; he smirked.

"Seems like your body is telling a different story." He said grinning at her.

Kagome didn't say anything back, stifling a moan, still pushing against his arm. Inuyasha looked at her, pulling his finger out but skillfully ripping her panties off. Kagome was able to pull herself together enough to slap Inuyasha hard across the cheek after he ripped off her underwear.

"Kagome, I forgot to tell you something. That a demon can only mate with someone who _agrees _to it." Inuyasha said as he carefully pushed two fingers inside her tight pussy, minding his nails.

"Ah! Inu-Inuyasha. I was in a drunken stupor. I didn't know what I was saying." She said, "So just put me down…Ah…fuck" She groaned softly.

Inuyasha shook his head again and leaned down to Kagome's neck moving his lips gently over the mark he made the previous night.

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome said pleadingly. Inuyasha softly whispered against her neck, "Please. Just this once. I-I love you…" Kagome felt as if she had the wind knocked from her chest.

She didn't know how to respond to that. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes and Kagome could tell that it wasn't just his demon side talking. It was him. He meant it.

"Inuyasha…I want to but you're my best friend. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose our friendship." Kagome said, not making eye contact with him anymore.

"What if I promise that none of that will ever happen?" He asked softly, tilting his head so he could see her face. "Give me…give _us_ a chance." He said in one final plea.

Kagome didn't respond, she only turned and looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly. Inuyasha kissed back with a small smirk, happy that Kagome accepted.

Inuyasha reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He slipped his fingers out of Kagome's body carefully and pushed his pants off his waist to his hips. Managing to keep Kagome pinned, he opened the condom wrapper and sheathed himself.

Kagome took off her shirt exposing herself to him. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hips off the wall so she could have some control and gently entered her body. Kagome threw her head back and moaned as Inuyasha filled her, "Ah…fuck…"

Inuyasha stilled himself, "Sorry did I hurt you?" He asked with a worried expression. Kagome shook her head, no, "No no, it feels good. So…Mmm…good." She said as she rolled her hips against his.

Inuyasha started rocking his hips slowly at first, and then increasing his pace. He pressed his forehead against the crook of Kagome's neck and Kagome ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair, tugging lightly at his silver-white strands. "Oh, god…your cock is huge." Kagome managed to pant out, earning another smirk from Inuyasha.

"Y-Y-yasha, couch." Kagome said breathlessly. Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome off of the wall and moving over to the couch in the living room.

Making sure to stay inside her he kept their bodies close together as he lowered Kagome down onto the cushions. Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome's legs over his shoulders, shifting on the couch to kneel on one leg as he braced himself with the other on the floor.

He pulled himself almost all the way out, then thrust back in hard, pushing himself as deep as he could go inside of her. "Ah! Kagome! Fuck, you're tight…" He said as he continued his thrusts, holding Kagome's hips.

Kagome groaned loudly, running her hands over his toned chest and abs, and running her hands up his arms, trying to keep her thrusts matched with his. Inuyasha felt himself get closer with every thrust, getting faster and breathing harder. Kagome's breath quickened as well as she let out moans between pants and vise versa. "So…so close. Ah!"

Inuyasha nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist to lean down to her neck, kissing it, and licking along her collar bone to her chest before moving back up to her lips.

Kagome threw her head back into the couch, her inner walls clamped down on Inuyasha's shaft as she reached her climax and let out what would have been a scream of pleasure, but it was muffled by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

Inuyasha held himself off a little longer so Kagome could ride out her orgasm, he then brushed his lips over the mark on her neck, huskily moaning, "Mine…you're all mine." He suddenly jerked his hips forward, pushing himself all the way inside of her, as he came with a low growl which then became a moan.

They stayed there a little longer, each catching their breaths. "You're amazing, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and blushed lightly and responded, "So are you."

* * *

**Alright and that's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Again not **_**every**_** chapter is going to have major changes, but I am cleaning them up and making them look better, going over them adding in a few words, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is where some of the changes are going to take place. Most of the changes are in chapters I have yet to type up and post.**

**

* * *

**

**-A few weeks later-**

Kagome walked down the aisle of the store. Only one emotion could describe her: Nervous. She'd missed her monthly gift. "I'm going to be so fucked…" She said softly to herself. Sango walked up next to her, "I think that's what got you into this mess in the first place." Sango said looking at the pregnancy tests on the display in front of them.

Kagome looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "I don't your smart ass comments right now. This is serious. If I am…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sango nodded, "Sorry, my bad. Inuyasha knows though right? That you may or may not be pregnant?" Kagome sighed guiltily, "No. If I am…it might not even be his."

Sango's eyes widened, "What? Kagome! How could you?" "Calm down, I didn't cheat on him…I slept with Kouga a few days before him…And so yeah…Sorry I didn't tell you. I don't know who it would be…I'm really freaking out. I made a huge mistake by sleeping with Kouga. A sober mistake at that."

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders, "It'll be alright. I think everything will turn out just fine."

Kagome grabbed four different brands of tests and sighed as she and Sang walked to the front counter and paid for them. "Well…let's go find out." Kagome said.

Sango looked at them, "You don't think four is a little extensive?" Kagome only looked at her, "Nothing is right now…"

**-Miroku's Car-**

Miroku stopped at the red light and looked at Inuyasha, "Wait so what's exactly wrong with her?" Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. Her scent has changed a little and she's been distant."

"Oh," Miroku nodded, "Maybe she's just getting another visit from Mother Nature. Sango is right now. You know how women get and when they are around each other. They sync up. It's pretty weird."

Inuyasha shook his head, "That's wonderful…But I highly doubt that's it because I don't smell blood…But hopefully you're right for once."

**-Sango's apartment-**

Kagome and Sango were sitting on her couch waiting for the time to pass.

The timer Kagome set on her phone went off and she got up and went into the bathroom. Sango followed behind her.

"Two are positive and two are negative." Kagome said, leaning against the wall. "Even technology is unsure…" Kagome said. Sango tipped her head to the side, "Hm that's odd, and was a complete waste of time. Maybe it's because if you are pregnant the demon aura from the baby is giving weird signals to the test. But we do have one last option at least; let's go to the doctor's. That's more accurate than these anyway. 99% correct or something like that." Sango said.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

**-At the doctor's office-**

Kagome was lying back on the reclined seat waiting for the results.

Sango was sitting in a chair looking around the room at all the posters when the doctor reappeared with a clipboard.

"Well Ms. Higurashi. I have good news depending on how you look at it." He said looking directly at her.

**-Meanwhile Back at Sango's apartment-**

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into Sango's apartment. "Sango? Kagome? Are you guys here?" Miroku called out.

"Hmm where could they be? They won't answer their phones. I hope they're alright." Inuyasha said, looking worried.

"They're fine, probably just out shopping or getting manicures. Whatever those women do. Be right back." Miroku then headed into the bathroom. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You sound so concerned, Miroku."

He plopped down on the couch waiting for Miroku to come back. After about two minutes Miroku emerged from the bathroom looking pale as a ghost.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and asked, "What's the matter?"

"There. Are. Pregnancy. Tests. In. The. Trashcan. In. The. Bathroom. I could have sworn it was that time for Sango. No I'm positive she it is." Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha shrugged then froze, "What if those aren't for Sango…but Kagome!"

Miroku let out a sigh of relief and the color returned to his face.

"Oh man, what a relief, kind of. Maybe that's why she's been acting so strange, man." Miroku said. "We have to find out for sure." Inuyasha said as he hopped to his feet almost running out of the door with Miroku.

**-Doctor's office-**

Kagome sat up and looked at the doctor, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, from the results we determined that you are indeed pregnant. Congrats." The doctor explained.

Kagome felt as if her stomach weighed a hundred pounds. "Right now I don't know whether that's good news or not." She said quietly.

"Oh well, you know this day in age a woman doesn't have to-" Kagome quickly cut him off, "I'm not getting an abortion. So don't even say it. I just don't know what I'm going to do or say…"

After listening to the doctor talk a little longer, Kagome made her next appointment then she and Sango left the office.

"Wow. Well what are you going to name it?" Sango asked? Kagome looked at her, "I don't think that's my primary concern right now. He said I'm like two and a half to three months pregnant. I slept with both Inuyasha and Kouga about three months ago without protection…Because I was an idiot. And then because I was drunk…"

Sango furrowed her eyebrows, "How are you so far along and didn't know?" Kagome sighed, "Partial denial, another was I did have a little bleeding a month and a half ago but not much, then I just missed this one. Sometimes I can be irregular. And my stomach isn't poking out very much."

"Well you've been sleeping with Inuyasha right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah but we've been using a condom every time, nothing has leaked or been broken as far as we know."

Kagome and Sango hopped into Sango's car, "Alright don't tell Inuyasha or Miroku until I get this figured out." Kagome said, leaning her head against the window.

"Don't worry I won't." Sango said. With that they drove off to Kagome's apartment.

**-Kagome's Apartment-**

Miroku and Inuyasha were in the living room waiting for the girls to arrive.

Kagome opened the door and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha, "Oh, what are you guys doing here?"

"I think the better question is: are you pregnant?" Inuyasha asked urgently. Kagome bit her lower lip, mentally cursing herself. "Well…I was going to tell you once I got it figured out."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, his eyes a bit wide.

Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor waiting for Inuyasha to say he didn't want to raise a child.

She then felt his lips against hers, "At first I was scared, nervous, and not entirely sure…but I'm going to be here for our child and for you. I want to be the first person our baby sees upside down."

Kagome gave a small smile, the guilt of her secret already weighing down on her that the baby may not be his. "I am too. I'm just in shock." She said and kissed him softly again.

_'Well this should be interesting.' _Sango thought to herself looking at Kagome.

* * *

**Alright well it wasn't that different, just the dialog was a bit changed. But because of this my later chapters (the ones I haven't put up) are going to change.**

**Anywho thank you guys for being patient and reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is chapter 5 of It May Not Be You! I know you are all thinking "Finally she's back to this story!" lol, well anywho I won't keep anyone waiting any longer for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the rights to Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.**

**

* * *

**

**-4 1/2 Months Later-**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting around in Kagome's living room. Four months or so had gone by, Inuyasha and Kagome were still going strong. They had made love on occasion but had to stop because Kagome had begun to get too uncomfortable.

"So did you two find out what you were having?" Sango asked, referring to Kagome and Inuyasha's visit to the doctor's office earlier that day. Kagome nodded smiling some, "We're going to have a baby boy." Miroku smiled and congratulated them, "So are you guys thinking of any names yet?"

Inuyasha was about to answer him when he looked over at the door, hearing a knock. Kagome tried to get up from the couch but Inuyasha stood, "Don't worry, hun, I'll get the door." He walked over and opened the door narrowing his eyes when he saw Kouga, "Your stench still creeps under the door. What do you want, Kouga?"

Kouga only stared at him, "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled lowly, "She's busy. What do you want?" Kouga looked at him, "If you must know I caught word that she was pregnant and since the baby is mine I want to know what I can do for her." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, "Kouga you have no idea what you're talking about. Now go away before I shred you to pieces." Inuyasha said nearly slamming the door in Kouga's face.

Inuyasha walked back into the living room, Kouga's words swimming around in his head, _'They did sleep together, there could be a possibility…No Kagome would have used a condom with him…Wouldn't she have?' _He thought quietly to himself. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha who was it? What happened? I heard the door slam."

Miroku and Sango looked at him curiously as well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "It was Kouga. Kagome…Is there a possibility that the baby is Kouga's?" He asked quietly.

Inuyasha felt as if his heart was starting to tear into two with every word. Every second of silence passing between him and Kagome felt like an eternity, as he waited for the answer he knew he was going to dread.

Kagome almost couldn't look at him, "Yes…Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I know I should have you just seemed so happy and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to find out this way, I don't even know how he found out. Inuyasha please don't be mad at me." Kagome's words jumbled together she didn't know how to get all her thoughts out.

Inuyasha only looked at her, his own thoughts racing around in his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Kagome. The baby is mine…not that scrawny mongrel's. It has to be." As much as Inuyasha tried to convince himself there was still uncertainty in his voice, he could hear it and so could his friends.

He looked around at them all, "I'm going to go…I need some fresh air to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back, don't wait up," he said quietly. With that he turned and headed out the front door, Kouga was no longer out there, which at that moment was a good thing.

**-A week later-**

"Inuyasha still hasn't called?" Miroku and Sango both asked. They had come over to Kagome's house like they had been doing every day that week to help her out. Kagome shook her head sadly. She hid her face in her hands, softly crying.

"He doesn't want me anymore. More importantly he doesn't want the baby…" She said between sobs, "And it's entirely my fault, because I didn't tell him from the beginning, because I was selfish and stupid…If I wasn't such a slut this wouldn't have happened."

Sango hugged her gently, rubbing her back, "Kagome it'll be okay. You aren't a slut and you aren't stupid. I'm not going to lie to you, you should have told Inuyasha in the beginning but you don't need to call yourself things that you aren't. Inuyasha will come around. Come now you don't need to be stressing yourself out either. It's not good for you or the baby."

Miroku nodded in agreement and went over to Kagome sitting on her other side on the couch, hugging her gently, "Sango is completely right 'Gome. I'm going to see if I can get in contact with him for you, okay?" Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes, "I really hope you can and I hope he does come back. I don't want to do this alone. Or with Kouga. He won't leave me alone though."

Sango, "Well it could possibly be his; he's just trying to do what he can." Kagome let out a frustrated sound, "I suppose so but still-" Kagome stilled her words cutting off mid-sentence. "Uh-oh…"

Sango and Miroku furrowed their eyebrows, "What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously. Kagome placed her hands on her stomach, "I think I'm going into labor." Her face tightened into a scowl of pain as she felt a contraction hit her, and she let out a strained sound of pain and discomfort.

Sango's eyes widened, "But you're more than a month early!" Kagome nodded, "I know that…I think it might just be a false alarm." She said taking deep, slow breaths. Miroku looked at her warily, "Kagome if you're having contractions already then we need to time them." Kagome shook her head, "I'll be fine for right now. I'm fine. I think the baby just pushed and moved around too much."

As soon as she said that another contraction hit her, she let out a pained cry. Sango jumped up, "Miroku go pull the car up. I don't think this baby is going to wait Kagome, those contractions weren't even two minutes apart." Miroku nodded quickly and got up, running out the front door to get the car.

Sango helped Kagome to her feet and headed out the door as well, getting her to the car when Miroku pulled up. Sango got into the backseat with Kagome and held her hand as another contraction hit her a few minutes later.

Letting out a small yelp from Kagome's strengthened grip. Kagome bit her lip hard holding in another strained groan of pain. "Miroku drive faster…" Kagome managed to get out between clenched teeth.

* * *

**Alright I'll leave it there for now, I hope that that chapter was alright. I know it's a bit short but I needed to split a chapter in half. Hope that you guys liked it. ^_^ Let me know in a review!**

**I'll try and have the next chapter up by next Saturday/Sunday (The 16th**** or 17****th****). **


	6. Addressing Concerns

**I apologize to my readers who may be confused so let me clear up a few things that were brought to my attention:**

**I made a mistake in not clearly explaining/describing Kagome's pregnancy times. At this point in the story she is supposed to be at about 7 months through.**

**This is because demon births, whether it is a full demon, half demon, or a quarter demon child being born, happen a little faster. Meaning faster contractions.**

**Now Kagome will be in labor for a bit, she is not dilated yet. Her contractions are just stronger and feel closer together since the child's small amount of "demonic" aura affects the labor process.**

**Another concern may be that the infant's chances of survival are low. For this story that is not the case. It goes back to concern 1, 7 months for Kagome's pregnancy is like 9 months in a human one.**

**If there are any other concerns about this story or any questions you may have please do not hesitate to send me a message and I will explain to you any details I may have neglected.**

**But thank you to those who have taken the time to review, favorite, and put this story on your story alert list.**

**^_^ I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime this weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the 6th and final chapter of It May Not Be You! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the rights to Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.**

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sighed softly to himself; his emotions were at a war inside of him. He was lying down on the bed in the hotel room he had been staying in. His thoughts racing through his head. He felt ashamed for having left Kagome and at the same time couldn't bring himself to face her, not knowing what to expect or how to approach her again.

His cell phone went off; he recognized the ring-tone. It was Miroku yet again. He rolled onto his side and picked up his phone taking a deep breath. It'd been a week since he had walked out of Kagome's front door. He didn't want to answer but something inside of him told him to answer this call.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked quietly, waiting to hear a barrage of questions from Miroku, or whoever else it was on the other end of the line.

"Inuyasha! Finally. You need to hurry up and get to the hospital. Kagome went into labor a couple of hours ago. I don't think its going to be much longer. She's started to dilate. Inuyasha put whatever it is you're feeling behind you for right now. She needs you." Miroku said, his words all bunching together, he didn't seem to take a breath.

Inuyasha sat straight up in the bed, "She is? Alright, alright. I'll be there in ten minutes." Inuyasha hopped up and grabbed his jacket, heading out and speeding to the hospital.

**-At the hospital-**

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango were allowed into the room for the time being. She was being given some medication to try and help ease her pain, but it was hardly taking any effect. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, after Miroku told her that he had gotten in touch with him.

"He's on his way." Miroku assured her rubbing her arm gently. Kouga came into the room, "Hey Kagome." Kagome looked at him and wished that he was Inuyasha instead, but it had been only fair to call him, "Hey."

Inuyasha then suddenly appeared in the room, pushing past Miroku, Sango, and Kouga and appearing at Kagome's side. "Kagome I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have left you. I was just in shock and I-" Kagome cut him off, "I should be angry. I should never want to look at you but I've done no better. I forgive you as long as you forgive me for not telling you sooner." She said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded, "I do." He pressed his lips to hers; Kagome started to kiss back but cringed when another strong contraction hit her. "Ah! I need to push..." She said, breathing heavily.

Kouga growled lowly at Inuyasha, "Don't touch her. Get out. You left her for a week. She deserves a real man."

Sango stood between them, "Both of you quiet down, this is not the time or place for this." The doctor whom was in the room as well agreed, "She's right now, this woman is about to have her baby and I only want the father in the room. There are too many people in here. My nurses need to be in here."

"Then I'm staying." Inuyasha and Kouga both said at the same time. Miroku and Sango left out of the room to go wait in the waiting room. The doctor turned and looked at Kagome, "Ma'am there's no time for this who do you want? Only one can stay."

Kagome grimaced as another pain hit, she had to push, "Yasha. I want him here. I'm so sorry Kouga-Ah!" She gripped the side of the bed. Inuyasha held her hand and Kouga looked crushed, "Fine, Kagome. As you wish but he's not raising my child." The nurses ushered Kouga out of the room and they along with the doctor turned their attention on Kagome.

**-After the baby is born-**

Inuyasha watched as the nurses took the small crying baby boy away to clean him up. They returned a few minutes later and placed him in Kagome's arms, now bundled up in blankets to keep him warm. Kagome smiled softly her child in her arms, "He's adorable." Inuyasha looked at the baby and back at Kagome, "He looks like his mom."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick kiss; they both looked down at the baby boy again. He was trying to open his eyes, still not used to the bright light of the hospital. "Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped in surprise, "His eyes look honey…almost golden." Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "He's mine." He gently pulled back the baby blanket from his son's head, "I saw when he came out. His hair is black with silver at the tips."

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm happy. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, Inuyasha." He shook his head, "We already said our apologies. The important thing is we can move on now."

Kagome nodded and looked at a nurse who was there to take their baby to the nursery, "Do the new parents have a name for this baby boy?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What do you think?" Kagome looked at their son, "******Koji?" Inuyasha smiled, "I like that."

Inuyasha watched as the nurse took their son away before kissing Kagome and heading out to the waiting room. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga were all standing around and when they saw Inuyasha appear they walked over to him.

"I'm a dad." Inuyasha said smiling. Kouga looked at him, "How can you be so sure?" He asked his eyes narrowed some. "The baby has gold eyes and silver tips in his hair. He's mine, Kouga. Nothing you can say right now can make me feel unhappy."

Kouga nodded, feeling a bit crushed and disappointed on the inside, "Congratulations, Inuyasha. Send my congrats to Kagome. I'll leave you two alone." Kouga turned and left. Inuyasha nodded once back and turned his attention to Miroku and Sango who gave him a hug and congratulated him as well.

They followed Inuyasha back to Kagome's room to congratulate her, afterwards walking down to the nursery to see the baby.

**-2 years later-**

Koji sat on the floor playing with his toys. Sango and Kagome were sitting on the couch watching him; both were very pregnant and engaged. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting beside them. "I can't wait for our weddings." Miroku said. Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah."

Kagome and Sango laughed and nodded in agreement with them, "I couldn't be happier." Kagome said leaning against Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled again, "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

****I apologize if you do not like the name; I know different people have their different preferences.**

**And that concludes It May Not Be You! I thank you all who stuck with me through this story. And I hope you liked the final chapter. Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear from all my readers.**

**Keep an eye out for more stories to come. ^_^**


End file.
